Medels Anyone?
by Avery Redding
Summary: The crazy story of Avery and her kooky friends Ethan and Evan Brightman.  a spin-off of Dalton by CP Coulter.
1. Chapter 1

_ Author's note: Thanks so much for reading! I need to give credit to my friends Krissana and Cat. Credit is also due to the amazing author CP Coulter seeing as my story is a "spin-off" of her ever amazing story "Dalton". So, thanks is where it's needed, enjoy!_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton or any of CP Coulter's wonderful characters.)**

* * *

><p>As I banged on the doors to the massive Windsor house for the third time, I was starting to get mad that no one had heard me yet. As I muttered under my breath, I gave up and walked in. The house was bigger on the inside and when you walked in, there was a big spiral staircase that lead to a landing that later continued on to dorm rooms. Immediately after I walked in, I was met by a small explosion and two soot covered identical bodies running down the stairs. Even though both were equally taller than I, they quickly took refuge behind me saying in unison, "Stand tall, Avery! We need coverage!" "For what? What did you explode?" Right as I said this, an extremely soot covered warbler, even more than the twins behind me, came running down the stairs and asked me, "TWINS, WHERE?" I pointed to the left and he ran off. As the two bodies came from behind me, I asked, "Was that David?" The two sooty boys nodded. "Ethan, Evan, what on earth did you do?" I said it with suppressed laughter inside and a big smile on my face. As giggles and chuckles arose from the twins, I soon joined in. "we may have just..." Evan started. "Given him a welcome back gift." Ethan supplied. Next, in unison, "Yes, a welcome back gift!" Scared to ask anymore questions on the topic, I asked "Want me to help you clean off?" I gestured to the black soot all over their bodies. I had said it in all seriousness, even though I knew I'd get a ridiculous reply. "You'd have to help us shower, Little Redd." Evan said, advancing a little closer to me. The twins had called me Little Redd ever since I told them my middle name in second grade. Ethan said with a laugh, "Little Redd, helping us shower. Now that'd be something I wouldn't want to miss!" The tweedles were equally close to me when they were suddenly jerked back by a very appalled Wes who had been listening in. He immediately started to ask, "Avery, are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they? I swear their mental stability isn't as it should be! Are you sure you're ok?" "Yes, Wes. I'm perfectly fine. I'm used to it." You could still see the worried look on Wes's face even after my reassurance. Wes now asked the questions we dreaded. "Where's David and what happened?" None of the three of us answered. Wes walked away in search of David. "That was close!" the twins chorused. "Like he didn't know it was you two!" I poked them both in the chest and giggled. Before any of us knew it, we were in a full-out tickle war. As the war continued, the three of us had drawn a small crowd from laughing so loud. This 'yelling' had also caught the attention of Kurt Hummel, who walked up with a very pissed face. And a can of whipped cream ready to attack. "WILL YOU <em>PLEASE<em> SHUT. UP? I'm trying to teach Blaine how to bake a cake without burning the kitchen!" Kurt yelled. This statement was ignored with jabs at the tweedles on my part. After Kurt yelled a few more times, he threatened "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I WILL COVER YOU IN WHIPPED CREAM!" "Sounds fun!" the three of us shouted. Then, a mist of whipped cream started to rain down on us. I got out of the massive tickle war and stood up, drenched in whipped cream. Then, I felt two tongues on my arms. I figured out that the tongues on my arms belonged to the twins when they said "Tastes good!" A moment of silence passed when Ethan and Evan looked at each other with devious grins. Kurt started to walk away, feeling accomplished, right as the twins yelled "ALICE!" and continued to tackle him and cover him in whipped cream. Kurt finally freed himself from the madness and walked back into the kitchen where Blaine could be heard yelling "What happened?" The fight had ceased now, and the tweedles – whose whipped cream had turned gray from soot – came and grabbed me by the arms. "Shower time!" Evan said. Seeing the distressed look on my face, Ethan added, "You brought a bathing suit, right?" "Awwwwww, Ethan!" Evan said, disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once up the spiral staircase and a few others, the three of us reached "Tweedle Manor". "Whoa..." It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. "It's alright, Little Redd. We already know it'd amazing! Go change." Ethan looked elated that that I was here. Actually, Evan did too... They both looked happier than usual, but it's probably just in my head. I walked into the bathroom to put on my bathing suit and fulfilled the action. Once the chartreuse bikini was on, I opened the door and the now suit clad twins came bursting in. I watched their actions before I asked questions and saw that they were setting up music and getting the water hot. As soon as it looked warm enough, I jumped in, wanting to get the sticky off. I was soon followed by Evan, who was followed by Ethan. Thank goodness the tweedles had a big shower, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to fit three bodies in. As I reached for the bar of soap, another hand stopped me. It belonged to Ethan, who gently smiled and said, "I'll get your back." He then turned me around and started light soap circles on my back. Evan then stepped slightly towards me and didn't say anything before he started what seemed like washing my face. The two muscular bodies standing close exchanged a glance and before I said a word the twins performed an almost identical movement. Ethan kissed me on the back of the neck while Evan kissed me on the forehead. I immediately froze. My body was tense as I contemplated what to do. I ran. Before the twins could stop me, I ran out of the shower, grabbed a towel, my clothes, and my purse, and left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: (last chapter didn't have one... sorry about that! but, again, Thanks to the wonderful CP Coulter and my friend Cat. this chapter is a bit longer than the past two, but the next one will be short as well. just a warning. Anyway, **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, or any of CP Coulter's wonderful Characters.** That is all. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The twins ran after me. I heard a chorus of "Wait! Wait!" in the hall behind me as I ran down the spiral staircase. I didn't stop running until I got to my truck. As I hastily drove off, I saw the twins stop running at the sight of me pulling out. At the same moment, my phone went off with what sounded like seven or eight new texts. I was home, finally. Thank goodness we live right next to the Dalton campus. I grabbed my things out of my truck and bee lined straight to my room. As I pulled out my phone, it had eight new messages but the last one had just come. Seeing who the senders were, I didn't want to open it just yet, so I opened the first one instead. It was from David. It said: <em>you okay? Saw you running.<em> I didn't have to read any of the other texts, because I already knew they'd look something like David's. Instead, I sent out a mass text to David, Wes, Kurt, Blaine, Reed, Nick, and Jeff saying: _conference. My house. Now. _But the next part was crucial: _NO TWINS. _I flopped down on my bed face first. After what felt like forever, ( but was actually only 2 minutes) I heard a small knock on the door. A small boy covered in paint walked walked in and sat lightly next to me on my bed. It was Reed. A tense moment passed before he exploded. "ARE YOU OKAY? What the hell did the twins do that YOU couldn't take?" Right after the words had come out of Reed's mouth, he had quickly cupped his hands over it. In a more solemn way of trying to cheer me up, Reed said, "Nice suit. Victoria's Secret and chartreuse look great on you." He said it with a smile. As I flopped over to look at Reed in thanks, two very winded boys barged in. Simultaneously, they yelled, "AVERY, WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID THEY DO? IF THEY HURT YOU, I SWEAR!" As soon as I had flipped back on to my stomach, Wes ( who had just come in with David) whispered to David, "_Whoa, check out her bikini!" _ Upon hearing this, I moaned into my pillow. The two new boys turned bright pink. As they sat down, Kurt (who had been cleaned) and Blaine walked in. Blaine quickly said "We can't stay for long. We came to make sure you're okay." Then Kurt added, "And to tell you Niff and Jeck- Oops, sorry. They're just always together! Nick and Jeff are going to be late." Kurt's cheeks turned a little red at his mix-up. But he suddenly looked concerned. He came over to my bed and sat down before asking, "Do we know what happened?" All of the other boys shook their heads. "How long?" I mumbled from a mass of pillows. Seeing as I got no answers, I asked a revised version of the same question. "How long have they liked me?" Reed immediately jumped to a true conclusion, gasped, and asked, "How do you know?" I replied with the whole story and everyone winced when it was done. Wes said, "I knew the twins were blunt but there were a million other ways they could have done it." As everyone was giving me advice on what to do, there was a sudden click and my window flew open and the twins fell in. As I realized it was them, I scrambled under my sheets for refuge and the five other boys in my room created a barrier around me. Right as the twins started babbling (the first time ever when they weren't thinking the exact same thing) is when my little sister came through the door. She was younger by 9 ½ and slightly shorter than I. We look a lot alike. Her name is Bambi- well, Amber. But she goes by Bambi. As soon as she walked through the door, she was panting and saying "Avery! Avery! The twins are- oh crap." She realized that the twins were still in a heap on the floor and they were still babbling away. After Bambi looked around for a second, she asked "Where's Avery?" The seven boys pointed to the heap under the covers on the bed. "So what happened? She didn't say." Wes and David raised their hands, eyes wide. David whispered loudly to Wes, "_Two of them? This could work!" _At this, Bambi stood in the doorway, jaw dropped; and I popped up from under the covers, still bikini clad, and said, "Wes! David! If you're going to say something about me or Bambi, MAKE SURE YOU ACTUALLY WHISPER!" I all but got up and threw them through the open window the twins ad come through. "And you two!" I literally had to smack Evan to get him to stop staring at the deer-like girl in the doorway. Everyone gasped. I thought to myself, _oh yeah, we aren't the only ones in the room..._ I quickly ushered everyone except for the twins out of my room. "AND YOU TWO! TAKING A GIRL INTO A SHOWER ALONE WITH YOU TWO IS ONE THING, BUT YOU MAKE A MOVE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING! DO YOU KNOW HOW INTIMIDATING IT IS TO HAVE YOUR TWO BEST FRIENDS KISS YOU IN THE SHOWER? AT THE SAME TIME?" The twins were cowering in fear when the door opened slightly. Bambi's head popped in and said, "is everything alright?" The twins recognized the voice and took advantage of the distraction. They immediately ran behind Bambi and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Less of the twins fit behind the dirty blonde girl than behind me. Bambi's hands were up in a way of surrender when Evan, peeking out from behind her waist (where his hands were), said something not meant for me. I couldn't hear him but understood when Bambi started to slowly back out of the room with the twins still behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: sorry for the long delay but I have 2 chapters this time! Now that Bambi is here I want to give credit to Cat (Bambi was based off of her) and she was also my (somewhat) editor. (**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of CP Coulter's wonderful characters.) **enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p>As soon as I was the only one in the room, I yelled for Reed to come back in. He came in a little sheepishly to see me flopped on the bed. He tried to come sit next to me to no avail. As a sharp cry of pain came from the small boy, I pointed to the first aid kit on my desk. Reed band aided himself as needed and proceeded to sit next to me. Reed opened his mouth to talk but someone else's words sounded from the door. "Four years." I made a confused grumble into my pillow as my reply to the new voice. I had heard it before but couldn't place it. I felt another body sit on my bed, so it must be someone I know. The voice continued "The twins have practically been in love with you for four years." I'm sitting up straight now, looking Jeff in the face. "And by the looks of it, Evan has taken a fancy towards your sister." Jeff gestured to my torso. "Nice bikini." A large smile spread across his face. I sighed and walked over to my walk-in closet, picked an outfit, and changed in my bathroom. When I came back, Nick was on the bed too, talking with Jeff about what he missed. I sat in between them and laid on my back. After a few minutes of tedious conversation, Jeff asked if I was going to class later today. "Yeah, Life Science at 1:45." Jeff looked at Nick and they stood up simultaneously and gave a quick goodbye and left. Reed looked at his watch. "Hey, it's already 11:32. Want lunch? I'm sure more Windsors and some Hanovers and even a few Stuarts would love to see you." I nodded my consent and put on some shoes before leaving with the small artist.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: here we are! this one actually has more plot in it... read, review, and enjoy! **(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of CP Coulter's wonderful characters.)**_

* * *

><p>The dining hall in the middle of the Dalton campus was huge. The walls were littered with beautiful paintings and drawings, most of them Reed's, and the floor was a lovely marble. Some of the new students from Hanover and Stuart were shocked to see a girl roaming the halls of Dalton, but were relieved a little when told that the two seen were daughters of the Warblers' singing coaches. I was in the lunch line when I heard another whispering uproar, similar to the one I had gotten when I came in. I turned around to see Bambi with the tweedles, having a heated debate about something that seemed to make the small girl in the middle uncomfortable. As the three approached where I was in line, I hid in front of Reed and tried to hear what they were saying. Evan was hanging off of Bambi's waist as Ethan was debating with his hands. I only heard a small amount of what they were saying, but it was enough to know what was going on. "Please see that she talks to us?" Ethan said. Bambi simply replied with "I'll talk to her but I can't promise she'll do anything." "I actually like not talking to Little Redd. I get to spend more time with you." Evan said while placing his arm around Bambi's shoulders. That was all I could hear before Reed was leading me to a table that contained Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Dwight, Charlie, and Shane. Reed took the seat next to Shane and then patted the seat next to him. I sat down there and ended up next to Wes. No one would look me in the eye, so we all sat there until disaster struck. I knew something was wrong when Reed and Wes both scooted over but I wanted the floor to swallow me when Ethan appeared at my right, and Evan at my left. I noticed Bambi had also appeared at the table when I followed Evan's gaze. "Little Redd, I know I speak for both of us when I say Evan and I are deeply sorry about springing ourselves on you without notice." "Or words!" I added to Ethan, who looked really sorry. As I looked Ethan in the eye to glare at him, I couldn't do it. I lowered my gaze as my face softened, but it hardened right back up when I remembered Evan staring at my sister. As I pushed Evan out of his seat, Bambi mouthed <em>Thank you. <em>"Hey Evan, remember why I'm mad at you? For making moves without saying anything." As Evan got back in his seat, I finished my thought. "If you like her, say something." "SOMETHING!" Evan yelled. I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the table. Ethan saw this sign of weakness and jumped at it. He took my hands in his and started, "Avery-" the bell rang. I immediately freed my hands, grabbed my lunch tray, and dashed to my class.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a while... but I plan on putting out a few chapters tonight. Note that applies a little later: dinner at Pigfarts? I'd take that anyday! Haha, just kidding! Well, thanks for reading! You know you should review and rate ~_

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, nor CP Coulter's wonderful characters.)_**

* * *

><p>Life Science. Perfect. No twins, just me and people I don't know. As I looked around the classroom for a familiar face, I found two. My stomach sank. They were identical. I closed my eyes and wished for a lack of tweedles, but instead I felt two pairs of hands on me. As I was lifted into the air, something was placed over my eyes. One of the hands was removed from my body to slap something on a desk, but was quickly replaced to keep me from slipping. As I was placed in a chair, the item obstructing my view was removed. The first face I saw was a terrified Bambi sitting next to me. She made a gesture not to talk and I see two faces appear: the devious Evan and the apologetic Ethan. The latter immediately said, "It was Evan's idea! I was going to be civil." "oh, shut up. But anyway, girls, we wanted to apologize for blunt actions-" "And possibly mental trauma!" Ethan butted in. "Shh! ANYWAY, we have questions for you." Evan said, a smirk on his face. Now Ethan started to ask "Will yo-" but was stopped when a giant sliding door opened behind the twins and Charlie walked in. "Avery! I- oh, Bambi and tweedles? What's going on here? Are you ok? I have to say something..." Charlie had quite a conflicted look on his face as he was untieing me from the chair I was in. "What is it, Charlie?" I asked, finally free from the silk ropes. "Uh, it's something you say in private... But I don't want to leave Bambi alone with whatever madness is going up there." He gestured to the twins' heads. Charlie untied the tiny (in comparison to him) girl and motioned to the other side of what seemed to be an airline hangar. I started to protest but the look on his face made me melt. As I felt Charlie's hand on my back, we were walking away from what sounded like a slap. When I felt his hand leave my back, I stopped walking. I turned to face Charlie and had my back to the three bodies we had just left. That's when he asked a very unanticipated question, "Avery, what's your opinion of me?" The tall boy recognized my confusion, took my hands, and rephrased the question entirely. "Do you like anyone?" Not getting his true intentions, looked up at the charming face in front of me and answered, "Of course. I like everyone unless stated otherwise." Charlie just laughed and took a small step towards me. "No, I mean do you <em>like<em> anyone?" My cheeks turned pink at the simple misunderstanding. "Oh, well, I like... Cake..." Charlie looked at me like I was hiding something, but still had a smile on his face. "So, yes then?" He hinted. "Er... I'm not really sure. But, Charlie, I'm kind of uncomfortable with this." I now could not look the boy in the eye. "Fine, I'll cut to the chase." Charlie traced the outline of my jaw as he said, "Will you go out with me?" I froze, but not until I freed myself from any and all of Charlie's grasps. I looked at my wrist and said "Ha! Look at the time! I'm supposed to be meeting Nick and Jeff for dinner!" I started to walk away but I could tell Charlie was close behind when he asked "Where? I'll come with you!" "Uh, MARS!" I said before sprinting out of the hangar. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me and let a big sigh of relief when I got to my truck.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello again~ Here's chapter seven! I'm going to try and type up another one tonight if I can... Hope you like this one :) it's my personal favorite. (so far) Well, read, review, and enjoy!_

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Dalton, Glee, or any of CP Coulter's wonderful characters.)_**

* * *

><p>As I walked in to the little Italian restaurant, I saw Nick and Jeff from behind. Nick's head was on Jeff's shoulder and I thought <em>'oh, he must've pulled an all nighter.' <em>As I came closer, I heard giggling arising from the booth the boys were in. I sat down to see Nick, fully awake, smiling at Jeff. When the blonde saw me, his smile drooped and his shoulder bounced the brunette's head off. "Uhm, what was that? And don't say 'nothing' because I've seen this before." Jeff sighed, not believing how careless he had been. Nick finally said, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to have this talk." I silently agreed until I made an observation. There were only four hands on the table. Two belonged to me, one to Jeff and one to Nick. I quickly looked under the table to find the two missing hands intertwined on he other side of the booth. "Okay. Either start talking or I'm asking questions and _getting _answers" The two boys exchanged a glance before sighing. "I don't want to be mean or push you or anything, but we've been close friends for a few years now and I just want to know what's going on between you two." Nick just sat there with an awkward look on his face. Jeff finally said something after a few moments of silence, "Well, to tell you the truth, we aren't sure. We're just, er, experimenting." He looked at Nick with a sweet look and Nick returned it. They shared a moment before Nick's head was back on Jeff's shoulder. I was smiling when they looked at me, because I was proud that these two clueless boys could figure this out. After I verbalized that, Nick just blushed and snuggled into Jeff's side. We ordered our food and a few minutes later, a waiter returned with an appetizer. "Complements of the tall man in the booth. Enjoy!" he said. I looked over to find Charlie in the booth thanking the waiter for fulfilling his request. I put my face in my palms as Jeff started to eat the food. "Looks like Charlie's got the hots for you!" Nick said, laughing. Right then, the waiter brought out our food and said, "Here is your food! Also, your check has been paid in full by that gentleman... and his twin." The waiter pointed to the tweedles, who were smiling at at me, Ethan looking me in the eyes. Jeff, eyes wide, and on me, said "Whoa, Ethan too? Damn girl! Talk about a love triangle!" "Plus, Evan is practically drooling over my sister." "Well, I hate to break it to you, but she's over there with them now." Nick said, pointing to the third head at the twins' table. "WHAT?" I whirled around to see a small girl's head on Evan's shoulder. I immediately sent a text to Bambi saying: _girls bathroom. NOW._

As I got to the bathroom, I saw Bambi and asked, "What happened?" "Well, you left me alone with them and I slapped them for tying us up and Evan just kind of... asked me out!" Bambi replied. "And you said yes?" I said. "Well, he was just so sweet." I walked out and returned to the booth with Nick and Jeff. The former asked "What's the verdict?" "They're dating." I glowered back. "Ah, I see. So little sister is dating a twin, and the other is participating in your love triangle." Jeff said. Nick added "Life is rough, huh?" The two cracked up. I glared at the two boys across from me, but it didn't work. I ate my food, trying not to laugh with them, seeing as it was funny... To attempt to change the subject, and fulfill my curiosity, I asked "So, how did this happen?" I gestured to the snuggling on the other side of the booth. "Well, I guess it started a few weeks ago..." Jeff said, stroking his chin. "Basically we were chilling in our room during that big storm and we got really close and-" Nick was cut off when Jeff said "Long story short we ended up making out." Nick glared at the blonde but Jeff only laughed. "Way to go. That's actually really sweet, just so you know. I wish that would happen to me..." I said, drifting off. Right as I said that, it started to rain. "Huh, ironic." Nick said. "quite, actually." I agreed as a giant lightning bolt struck and was soon followed by booming thunder. Seeing as I'm deathly afraid of lightning, I started to have a panic attack. Said attack attracted the attention of Charlie and Ethan, who ran to my sides. I was surrounded by comforting hands, but because of the lightning and the tension between me, Ethan, and Charlie, comfort was not an option. It was rather hard to breathe in this state of panic along with the four hands on my back. Jeff asked for a glass of water, and Nick asked for a cool rag. When both items were supplied, they were given to me. Ethan was helping me sip water as Charlie placed the rag on my forehead. My shaking slowly got better and finally I asked for some space. Charlie inched away, but Ethan moved to the other side of the booth. "Thank you." I said, right as another lightning bolt struck right outside a nearby window. A look of distress came across my face and Ethan said "Ok, I've seen that face before, let's go." I looked at Ethan with new eyes now, finally realizing his his true feeling and knowledge of me. Ethan gently grabbed my hands and started leading me out of the restaurant when Charlie ran up behind us and said "Whoa, I need to make sure Avery has extra help." "Brightman Castle has maids and nurses." I said. Ethan looked at me like he understood and added "I think your parents would love to see your smiling face in a storm like this." Charlie looked offended but could tell when he wasn't wanted, so he ran over to his car and drove off. I waved goodbye to Nick and Jeff as Ethan grabbed Evan and Bambi. The four of us got into a black limo and drove to Brightman Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I would like to point out that, for the record, I don't freak out this much during thunder storms. They're actually pretty calming for me. Well, here's another chapter! Red, review, and enjoy!~_

**_(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Dalton, or any of CP Coulter's supermegafoxyawesomehot characters.)_**

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over, I was still snuggled up to Ethan's side, but I was laughing very hard. It was still raining outside but, thankfully, the lightning had subsided. The laughing slowly ceased and I returned to my normal self. I was cuddled up with Ethan and we were just watching normal TV. I started to drift to sleep when I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. "Avery, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked the blonde boy in the eye and realized he had true intentions. I didn't say anything except press my lips against his in consent. Ethan was surprised at the sudden display of emotion, but did not pull away. He did the exact opposite. The taller boy leaned forward into the kiss right as his tongue snaked through his lips and mine too. No words were said and breaths were lost. The world became a blur until... Evan and Bambi walked in. A large gasp left her lips as the newest twin in the room whistled. The long and deep kiss had split by now. Evan stopped whistling when Bambi hit him on the arm. After an awkward silence, Bambi asked "How could you?" I looked at Ethan and said to Bambi, "He cared more than Charlie did, and asked with kindness." "You obviously haven't told her about our make-out sessions" Evan added, suppressing a smile. Bambi turned deep red and wouldn't look at me. "So I get called out for a kiss, but you get no heat for make-out sessionS? Wow, logic is on my side!" I said. "Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Ethan said, surprising me with a big, sloppy kiss. The night rolled by quickly and the four of us fell asleep in the tree house.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Ha, this chapter is odd... But it still takes the whole junk that I wrote before and gives it a purpose... Kind of... Oh well~ Read, review, enjoy!_

**_(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton or any of CP Coulter's wonderful characters. [sadly...] )_**

* * *

><p>Morning came, and I found myself waking up on the couch, laying next to Ethan with my head on his chest. I checked my watch and it said 7:15 a.m. I shook Ethan awake and told him the time. He immediately got up and woke the other two in the room. He took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, never letting go. I quickly changed and Ethan and I drove to the Dalton campus. When we reached the gates and got out of the car, it was the first time Ethan let go of my hand. I had to go left for a meeting with Dean Ramsey and he had to go right to get back to his dorm. A quick kiss and we departed towards our destination. As I reached Dean Ramsey's office, she was there waiting for me with Howard. I sat down across from Ramsey right as she said "Ok, down to business. We have bee notified by your parents that you and your sister would like to live in Windsor house." I nodded. Howard said "But you see the problems with that." "I do." I said, bracing myself. "Here is my plan. You move in now and start a full time class schedule in the fall." Dean Ramsey said with a smile. I stood up super fast to shake the Dean's hand and Howard's too. His mouth was wide open in shock, then he said "But Dean Ramsey, does that mean Dalton will be co-ed? And what about the rest of the year?" " I realize those problems, Avery and her sister will move in now- as I said earlier- they will finish the school year with the schedule they have now, and start the new term with a full schedule. And to your first question, next school year will be an experiment to see how the other students react, and we'll go from there." Dean Ramsey said. "Uh, is it possible to have the room next to Tweedle Manor?" I asked rather timidly. "you're lucky. There is one other room on that floor. Come on, I'll show it to you." Howard said, walking out the door. Ramsey waved as I followed him over to the massive Windsor house. Howard walked walked up the front steps and into the common room with me on his heels. "Third floor. The door without crap all over it. I'm sure you'll be able to find it." Howard said, motioning up the stairs. "Thank you!" I yelled while going up the spiral stairs. "Anything to hopefully shut them up!" Howard yelled back, disappearing from view. I ran up the stairs and landed on the third floor. I faced two doors: one wit intricate designs on it and another that was plain, baby blue. I knocked on the former and put on an innocent face. The door opened and two identical faces greeted me. The faces lit up and I said "Is this 309? Oh, sorry, I've got the wrong room! That one's mine." I pointed to the door behind me and walked to it. It was the only other door in the hall. I walked into the room and plopped down on one of the two king sized beds and texted Bambi to get over here. The twins were quick to follow me in and land on a bed. Ethan ended up next to, well, on top on me in a giant hug. Evan ended up on the other bed, soon belonging to Bambi. The small girl walked in right as Ethan kissed me and she stopped in her tracks, still not used to seeing it. As Ethan released my lips, Evan grabbed Bambi and pulled her onto the other bed. "So, is this your official Dalton room? You're going to live in Windsor?" Ethan asked, lips tauntingly close to mine. "Yes and yes." I said, leaning my forehead against his. "This weekend, some movers are gonna help us get all of our crap in here." I said as Bambi was contemplating how to get all of our stuff in here. I looked at Evan, who was obviously trying to kiss his distressed girlfriend, but was deciding whether or not to do it. I looked at him with a waiting look and he decided yes, to kiss her. Once Bambi was engulfed in Evan's kiss, I was taken by surprise with an identical action from Ethan. Both Bambi and I were surprised by the kisses, but quickly returned them... until Charlie walked in the wide open door. I noticed him quickly and separated myself from Ethan. Charlie hastily walked out of the room but I followed after him yelling his name. I caught up to him saying "You weren't supposed to-" Charlie shoved me away and I slammed into a bannister. I caught up to him again and turned him to face me on the stairs. "So this is how it's gonna be?" I slapped him across the cheek with a loud noise. He quickly fled and left me standing there yelling "I'M GLAD GRADUATION IS IN A MONTH!"<p> 


End file.
